


Till Queendom Come

by Noctislucent (Baekhanded)



Series: The Life of A Wolf [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, F/F, Gentleness, How Do I Tag, Pain, Sweet, Wolf AU, Wolf Pack, care, wolf!Crowe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Noctislucent
Summary: Crowe stood her ground when she should have ran, is this the end?





	1. I Will Be Your Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> A little idea I had and threw at @brina452 and she's always encouraging me so have this!! Sorry it's so short, ive got tons more ideas for it though i should be able to update pretty quick this is just an intro, a prologue i guess
> 
> Also plz listen to this
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Nu_oGucpDI

She shouldn’t have taken the risk. She should have kept running with the pack. She was going to die out here. They had all kept running, they probably didn’t know she wasn’t with them anymore. 

 

She had someone on her tail now. It wasn’t like she wasn’t pretty easy to track, bleeding as she was. But she was angry. Infuriated. Hurt. Maybe scared, even. She didn’t want to be alone. She didn’t want to die. She fought hard to earn a place in her pack and it was all for nothing now.

 

Now it was nothing. 

 

She was alone.

 

She was bleeding.

 

Dying.

 

Her haggard breath squeezed from her lungs as she ran. Her blood dripping onto the ground was deafening. Louder even than her heartbeat. Irregular as it was now. She didn’t want to die here. But even less so she didn’t want to get killed by whatever was on her tail.

 

She had to keep moving. Keep running. She can recover. Find her pack. Get back to her family. She took care of the threat that should be enough.

 

She kept on for hours, days. Steadily losing strength, losing blood. Her arms shook as she took a step and she collapsed into the brush. She heaved- breathe wheezing from her panting mouth. A bubble of blood popped and spilt past her maw.

 

This was it. It was her time. 

 

She crawled deeper into the brush, uncaring of the streaks of blood leading right to her. Thorns poked through her fur as she claimed a spot for death.

 

The moon shone brightly overhead.

 

She cursed it once more as she fell into unconsciousness.

 

She didn’t feel the thorns ripping her skin, or the blood slipping down. Her lungs no longer hurt, she didn’t feel the heave. 

 

She didn’t feel the hands on her hide.


	2. I Will Be Your Lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna finds a wolf and nurses her back to health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some interaction! Hopefully it's worth it!! I'm really excited about this!

Luna had been tracking the animal for days. Her concern growing with each new scuffed pawprint or drop of blood. When the droplets became smears her concern had morphed to full worry. Would she be able to help it, if it were even still alive when she found it? If she found it…

 

No

 

No she would find it. And she would help it. This isn't going to be its end.

 

She picked up her pace, her tracking. She would find the animal today no matter how long it took. She didn’t hesitate or dawdle as she tracked, the animal had gotten weaker over time she should be on its tail now. She looked and saw broken branches and crushed, brittle grass smeared in blood. Closer examination shows the animal fell. It was on its last legs. It had fallen and dragged its body. Luna followed the trail to a thornbush nearby.

 

She heard the labored breathing first. Relief washed over her upon realizing the animal was still alive. Ignoring the pricks of pain she reached her hands into the thorns to carefully feel along the matted fur. The poor animal was still bleeding. Probably due to the thorns.

 

“You poor creature…” She murmured as she stroked the wolves hip. “First thing’s first,” She says as she pulls a small knife from her belt and begins cutting away the thorns. Giving a large enough opening to properly see the wolf and to, eventually remove her from it as well.

 

After removing the wolf from the bush she began to painstakingly remove the thorns embedded into her body. The wolf began to stir then. Luna scooted back, trying to be as small a threat to her as possible.

 

A growl rumbled in the wolves chest. A gentle sound at first that slowly gained ferocity as she took in her surroundings. Luna kept her distance, far enough away from the teeth being barred.

 

“Shh, it’s alright dear one, i’m only trying to help you. Please let me help you.” She tried, her voice even and smooth. Inflecting as much serenity and calmness as she could.  In all actuality, there is little the wolf can do now to protect herself, but Luna only moves back in when the growling dies down. The caution is evident in the wolve’s amber eyes.

 

Slowly Luna resumes picking thorns from the wolf, her hand gentle as she smooths over the injury with a soothing salve soon after.

 

“What happened to you…” She questions softly as she carefully cleans a deep wound. The wolf hasn’t flinched once, hasn’t taken her eyes from Luna though the lids droop further. “After this, i’ll get you some water, alright? You must be very thirsty.” The wolf huffs and Luna smiles and strokes one of the few unblemished patches of fur on her. The wolf tenses slightly before relaxing into the touch.

 

Luna carefully but quickly finishes washing, salving and bandaging the worst of the wolves injuries. Relief is a strong feeling as she feels the heartbeat begin taking a more regular pace once again. Wiping her hands on her gown she looks into the wolves amber gaze, “Let me get you water, please don’t move.”

 

The wolf snorts as if to say, _yeah, cause i’m in any position to be running away right now._

 

Luna smiles once more before standing and making a quick journey to the stream nearby. She gathers as much water as she can before returning back to the wolf. She’s nearly asleep by this time.

 

“Drink slowly dear one, drink from my hands,” Luna says softly as she cups her hands and tips the waterskin to full it. The wolf laps it up as quickly as it falls. Luna keeps the stream slow yet steady, preventing any discomfort or sickness from drinking too quickly. The wolf is awake only by sheer force of stubborn will.

 

“Rest dear one, I will watch over you. Nothing will touch you while i’m here,” She raises a hand to pet the wolf.

 

It’s allowed.

 

Luna runs her fingers through the soft fur at her neck until she falls asleep. The large head resting heavily on Luna’s slim legs.

 

She doesn’t move until dawn.

  


~~~~

  


The wolf woke slowly but not completely. Luna reacquainted them as the wolf got defensive, she fed her water from her hands and rechecked her wounds. She needed more rest, but this place wasn’t safe and Luna couldn’t stay out here with her forever. She had to get them food. More medicine.

 

“Sweetheart? Can you hear me? I need your help. This place isn’t safe, but I know of a good location not far from here. You’re too big for me to move on my own, i’ll need you to use your strength to get there.” She said clearly, softly. The wolf met her eyes, though delirious they were understanding. With effort, she stood. Luna helped her as best she could and led the wolf on a slow, steady journey a couple of miles away. Nearer the stream and a rockface. A small cave to protect her from the elements and other prying eyes.

 

Once arriving to the cave Luna made quick work of making it livable, she dropped the furs she had around her own slim shoulders and made a bed for the wolf to lay on. She then helped the wolf settle and fed her more water.

 

“Rest now, I will return shortly with more furs and medicine. As well as food to get you healthy again,” She says gently, running her fingers through the wolves thick fur, “I won’t leave you until you fall asleep once more.”

 

She stays and watches the wolves brilliant eyes droop further. She stays until her breathing has evened out. She places a soft kiss between the wolves ears as she slowly slips away. Replacing her lap with her inner cloak for the wolf to rest on, to be more acquainted with her smell.

 

She returns home as quickly as she can.

 

“Bowl, water, food and furs,” She lists as she digs around for a sack large enough for what she needed. With enough compartments for her herbs and salves and bandages.

 

She makes quick work of it- finding a bag and stuffing it to capacity. She finds another bag for more food. The wolf will need her strength. In no time at all she was packed and regarbed and back on ehr way to the wolf. She took a long way, back along the trail she followed to begin with. She covered the wolves trail, the broke more branches scuffed over the blood. Completely erasing the wolves trace.

 

Eventually she made it back to the wolf, still resting peacefully. She quietly went about making the place better.

 

She unpacked the furs and made a nice bed, much more comfortable that she’ll help get her in soon after she wakes up. Then she takes the bowl and goes to the stream. She fills the bowl and brings it to the mouth of the cave. Finally she sets up a small fire a but ways away. She needed to make a special elixir for the poor dear, to help with her pain. The warmth wouldn’t hurt either. The first snow should be coming any day now.

 

Maybe she’ll bring more furs tomorrow.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!!
> 
> edit: http://yeollie-bells.tumblr.com/post/173382113733/title-till-queendom-come-pair-lucrowe-chapter


	3. With Care and Thirst I Have Become

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowe and Luna become close. Crowe might be falling deeply

Crowe didn’t know what to think as she awoke warm and smelling the comforting smell of cooking meat. Nor did she know what to think as she drank from the bowl of water nearby. She didn’t quite remember how she got here. All she could remember were small, cold hands and a voice like the stream- comforting, soothing. She took in her surroundings slowly. The cave and furs. The water. The bowl. Finally the girl with long braided hair by a campfire. A small cauldron bubbling on hot rocks and a chunk of meat slowly roasting over the flames. The furs smelled like the girl. Woman, really.

 

Crowe could remember the woman’s hands. She remembers the barely there touch and the soothing voice. The promises and comfort she brought. Crowe was starting to get well acquainted with her scent.

 

She tried to not let it affect her. She had a pack, she didn’t need to make a connection to this no-name woman. No matter how much her wolf howled for her touch.

 

Crowe stared at her while she boiled away in her cauldron or stoked the fire with more sweet smelling wood and leaves. She had never felt such a gentle hand, nor did she know someone who gave such care freely. She should run. She can’t trust this. There has to be a catch. There’s always a catch. Crowe learned that the hard way. Nothing was gained without the loss of something else.

 

“Oh, you’re awake,” The sweet voice speaks. Crowe meets her eyes. They’re blue like the summer sky. Crowe’s ears perk as the woman gathers a bowl and stands to come nearer.

 

“It’s alright, I only mean to re-dress your wounds,” She says, voice still soft. Still gentle as the babbling brook nearby.

 

Crowe allows her approach.

 

The woman kneels down beside her, carefully, cautiously running her small hands through Crowe’s thick fur. She’s never felt such a feeling before. It must be as near to heaven as i’ll get.

 

“You’re a swift healer, aren’t you? That’s good to see,” She speaks as she cleans Crowe’s wounds once more before reapplying a salve. “I’ve made you food as well, after I get you redressed you can eat, Slowly though. I wouldn’t want you to eat too much too soon and get ill.”

 

Crowe snorts, as if she’d get sick.

 

The woman smiles, “I know, just humor me. I am known to be a worry.”

 

Crowe rolled her eyes.

 

The woman just laughed. A laugh like glass chimes in the late autumn breeze.

 

Crowe really needed to stop thinking about her like this.

 

“Alright, we’re all done here, I’ll feed you and set some more furs around you, then you should be set for the night. I wish I could stay, but I’ve got things I must do...I will see you again tomorrow.” She did as she said she would. Crowe tried to savor her dinner, knowing she wasn’t nearly strong enough to go out and find more. Regardless of how hard she tried.

 

She pressed a kiss to Crowe’s brow before she left.

 

She couldn’t stop thinking about it all through the night. Until she smelled lavender and sage or saw the sun of her smile.

  


~~~~  
  
It had been days. Crowe was getting stronger, her wounds almost fully healed. The woman had come every day and stayed many hours. She chased off predators that dared come near. It was quite a sight to see the slender thing scare off a predator even Crowe would have to think to take down.

 

Today they sat near the lake nearby. Crowe was getting stronger. The woman was helping her get her strength back with short walks. This was one such walk. Not far but not too close either.

 

The woman sat beside Crowe, who had per paws in the water, and braided stems of grass or leaves and sprigs together. She braided or wove, depending on her mood. She sang as she worked. Sometimes Crowe huffed along with her. Her tail was more so energetic. It made the woman laugh. She talked to Crowe a lot as well. She spoke of her home nearby, a small cottage surrounded by nature. She spoke of her favorite flower- “Sylleblossoms, though they’ve no real medical value, they’re just pretty.”- she even spoke of friends she missed from her past. They only spoke rarely through a little robin that she had saved after it fell from the nest.

 

Crowe could listen to her talk for hours. She did listen to her talk for hours.

 

Sometimes they rested together in silence. Crowe’s fur keeping the slender human warm as she spoke about the stars and the spirits watching over them. They both watched as her pale hand reached up and traced in the stars. Her skin more beautiful than any moon cycle.

 

Crowe was falling for her. Fast and hard. Her heart was torn as she thought about it when alone. Her heart belonged to her pack. Didn’t it? This human shouldn’t mean anything to her. Why was she becoming everything?

 

The answer came not even days later, when the woman got injured. Crowe felt a rage rip through her that no Full moon ever could. No one touched the things she loved. No one touched this woman.

 

She tore apart the wanderer that dare think he could take her home as a trophy- that dare think he could lay a hand on her savior and not receive divine punishment.

 

Blood dripped from her maw once more as she worried over the unconscious form of the woman that had become her everything.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aesthetic: http://yeollie-bells.tumblr.com/post/173532304538/title-till-queendom-come-pair-lucrowe-chapter


	4. I’ll Drink From Your Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna is injured now it’s Crowes turn to return the favor

Crowe had never liked the moon. She never liked being controlled. Especially by something that wasn’t her own will. Being subject to the cycles of this existence miles and miles away never settled well with her. She hated the moon. How ironic it was that she ended up falling in love with the Moon personified. Ironic that, without the power the moon gave her, she never would have been able to save the woman that was the Moon from a vagrant wanderer looking to kill them both. 

 

The woman lay unmoving on the cold ground as snows fall heavily around them. Crowe can’t take her back like this. She knows the woman lives alone. Now is the time to show the truth.

 

She shifts.

 

From a large, regal wolf to a strong human woman, barely taller than her savior in the first place. But infinitely stronger. She crouches and lifts her up and begins the trek to her cottage.   


  
~~~~

 

It was exactly what Crowe imagined when the woman talked. Green. So green and fresh even as the snows fall around and over it. She shoulders her way inside and is hit with a warmth and the overwhelming scent of  _ home _ . Crowe carefully sets the woman on her bed and begins to plunder for things to take care of her. She needed to go back to the cave and get the furs and bowls. The little cauldron.

 

She bit her lip and looked back to the woman. She didn’t want to leave her. She stepped over to her and kneeled beside her. She pressed her head to her chest. 

 

Ear to heart.

 

Strong. 

 

She could make a quick run of this. It wouldn’t take long.

 

She shifted back to four legs and ran back to the cave. Shifting once more to human to gather the things together, bowls in furs. Small furs in the large fur. She shifted yet again and bit up the tied furs and ran as quickly as she could back to the cottage. It took longer than it should have as the snows rose higher. 

 

She worried the whole way back.

 

~~~~

 

She fell through the front door once again shifted to a human, the inner furs weren’t damp. She hung the damp ones up near the fire and gathered water from a well outside. The snow was cold on her bare skin but she thought nothing of it. If her human could handle this she could as well. 

 

She made her way back inside beside the woman and began to clean her wounds and remove her wet clothing. She sniffed for the salve she used on her wounds and applied it in return on her pale skin. She covered her with furs then looked for something to cover herself up with. 

 

She found a diary and a name.

 

Luna.   
  
She saved the Moon and the Moon saved her.

 

Ironic. 

 

~~~~~

 

She listened to Luna’s steady breathing. Her steady heartbeat through the night.

 

She gathered more water. Plundered around the house for loot to make a stew. Stews were good in the winter. Good for humans. Though Crowe was starting to think Luna wasn’t quite fully human after all. 

 

The day after Crowe had taken her home a little white dog showed up at the house. Crowe let her in, assuming she was looking for Luna. She was. The dog shook the snow from her fur and hopped up next to Luna, giving Crowe a slow once over. Deeming her approval.

 

The two stared each other down until the dog set her head down beside Luna’s leg. Approved it seems.

 

It was that night Luna opened her eyes. Crowe heard her shifting and the change in her breath. Anxiety rolled from her in waves as Luna’s blue, blue eyes turned to her and took her in. 

 

“Who are you?” She asks, her voice softer now from not using it. Crowe didn’t know how to answer that.

 

Luna’s heart picked up minutely, “Where did you find me? Was there a wolf there? Is she alright?”

 

“Slowly,” Crowe says, voice rougher than intended. Luna pauses and looks to her, taking a deep breath, “I will explain what you want to know…”

 

Luna waits patiently. Crowe paces before sitting in the middle of the floor.

 

“It’s me, I was the wolf...I..you saved me from the brink. You were attacked and I...well it was a full moon...I had the strength to save you back. I brought you home and here we are. There isn’t much of a story. But what I have is the truth.”

 

Luna doesn’t say anything. Crowes fear goes through the roof.

 

Luna raises a hand slowly and pulls back the furs. She slides to the floor in front of Crowe and runs those small hands back through her hair.   
  


“You’re still soft.” 

 

Crowe laughs and Luna pulls her close. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: http://yeollie-bells.tumblr.com/post/173691418088/title-till-queendom-come-pair-lucrowe-chapter


	5. You Have A Home In My Queendom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowe is healed. will she stay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry if anyone follows my other stories here, ive actually had this all written for awhile now and im suffering a severe case of numbness for anything else. motivation gone feeling just gone? all i feel is hopelessness and anger, when my body deign to feel at all.

It turns out, Luna isn’t quite as human as Crowe thought. Her little home was imbued with a special magic. Luna was magic. Crowes life revolves around two magical entities with the same name.

 

Luna’s little cottage wasn’t the only thing she imbued with her magic. But her clothes- now Crowe’s clothes- were also a bit magical. She didn’t need to shift to be warm. The furs Luna had were warmed on their own. Even out in the heavy snows Crowe remained warm. Luna didn’t want her doing any chores, she wanted her to rest but Crowe was too stubborn. She had healed enough, the more she healed the more the knowledge she had to, eventually, leave weighed on her.

 

It all came to a head nearer the end of winter.

 

“I can help you get home, or I can try…” Luna said one evening as they sat in front of the fireplace, a fur over both of their laps. Crowe unintentionally pulled her closer.

 

“What do you mean.”

 

“I mean...I can help you get back to your pack, though I doubt you need my help...I can provide my assistance.” Luna was looking at her lap, twisting the fur there.

 

“I...I would appreciate the help…” Crowe admitted. Stifling the desire to scream. Her desire to stay with Luna. To never leave.

 

“Once the snows begin to melt, I can work a bit of magic...enhance your senses perhaps,” she shifted to look at Crowe, taking her hands into her own, “but there is something I want to say to you.”

 

Crowe stiffened but stared into Luna’s blue eyes.

 

“You and yours are always welcome here. I won’t lie to you. I don’t want you to go, I’d like to keep you. But I know how much family- how much pack means to you. I could never forgive myself if I kept you from that, if I didn’t do my all to get you back to that. But you don’t _have_ to stay away. If you want, you can bring them here. I would love to meet your family. I would love them as I love you.”

 

Crowes heart clenched. She didn’t say anything as she cupped Luna’s cheek and pulled her in for a kiss.

 

~~~~~

 

The day for Crowe to leave came quicker than either of them wanted. The day was bright, there was even a bird singing and even without the magical cloth Crowe could feel the warmth of the sun in her core. They moved slowly, silently, somberly. Neither wanting to say farewell. Neither wanting to say anything.

 

Too soon for their liking the bag was packed and Crowe was ready to go. Luna frowned as she took Crowe in. Ready to leave. She pulled a deep breath and looked into her amber eyes and smiled. She stepped closer and took one of Crowe’s hands.

 

She slipped a ring onto her finger, “A token. For safety and remembrance. So you don’t forget the moon will always protect you.”

 

Crowe stared at the crescent moon ring on her finger. The blue gem beside it. The blue of Luna’s eyes.

 

“But Lu, you are my moon.”

 

Luna laughs, trying to disguise the tears building in her eyes, “Until we meet again?”

 

“Until we meet again.”

 

Luna takes her face into her hands and pulls her into a sweet kiss.

 

“All the luck to you, my Dear Wolf,” She whispers, and Crowe leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: http://yeollie-bells.tumblr.com/post/174020503018/title-till-queendom-come-pair-lucrowe-chapter


	6. I Hunt The Grounds For Empathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowe’s pack is found and lost once again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for the long wait! I'll try to get back to things asap! i got REALLY into guild wars 2!

It had taken a long time to find the trail. The snows had washed much of her pack’s scent away. It took her weeks to just find a small thread, then months to find a stronger trail, an actual trail. Longer still to catch up to the broken branches and the pawprints in wet soil.  Her wolf was howling with joy as she caught a fresh scent.

 

She ran.

 

And ran.

 

And ran some more until she could hear them.

 

They were so close. She was so close. Her family was _right there_.

 

She ran as fast as she could. She was _almost there_. Until suddenly she was tackled off kilter. She slipped, slid but righted herself, crouched immediately to defend herself.

 

She paused. Her stance eased. This… this was her pack, why were they attacking her. She whined at them, ears falling flat to her head.

 

The Alpha stood tall, towering over her. Stance strong. He growled. His seconds growled.

 

_You don’t belong here anymore._

 

_You’re not one of us._

 

_You disappeared you broke rank._

 

She whined, restraining a growl. _I did it to protect everyone!_

 

 _Regardless, you are no longer_ **_our_ ** _pack. You will just be an outsider if you stay._

 

_Those are your choices. Stay and be an omega. Or go and be a loner.  You were never a part of us anyways._

 

_Always on the outside._

 

Crowe growls, straightening, ears perking. _After all i’ve done for you all, you just kick me out now?_ She snorted. _I should have known better._

 

_You were never meant for a pack. Not strong enough. There is nothing to you. No place you fit._

 

Crowe stood tall, letting their insults wash off of her. They were wrong. They didn’t even know how wrong. She _did_ fit. There _was_ a place for her. But they were right in that it wasn’t here. She had a witch waiting for her. She had someone to love. And someone to love her back.

 

She didn’t wait around and let them continue berating her, she just turned and took off, back the way she came. Kicking mud up at her old alpha. He didn’t even deserve that title. But that didn’t matter now.

 

She needed to go home.

 

~~~~

 

A week later she was still walking back to Luna’s cottage. The dejection finally having settled in. The doubt.

 

No- no it didn’t matter what they thought. Luna never lied to her. The months she stayed with her. Luna saw her shift, took care of her when she was injured. Crowe could make a pack all her own. Everyone had to start somewhere. No one ever said a pack needed to be all wolves. There was no rule book.

 

She paused in her wanderings as she smelt blood. She frowned and cautiously began to follow the trail.

 

She didn’t know what she was expecting to find.

 

But it certainly wasn’t what she did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: http://yeollie-bells.tumblr.com/post/174305039828/title-till-queendom-come-pair-lucrowe-chapter


	7. I Made This Queendom On My Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly yall get this early cause I came across this beautiful version of the fis inspiration song
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mRWNbOJ6C7o
> 
> plz bless urselves

It had been half a year since Crowe had left. Luna had missed her every day since. The snows melted away to give life to grass and shrubbery and flowers. Luna saw Crowe’s sly grin in every tea she brewed or sylleblossom she picked. Every full moon that passed or every moon she caught a glimpse of. She missed her. It was a lonesome life. Pryna wasn’t much company, having to messenger letters back to her siblings every few days. The butterflies were the most company she got. Or the birds if she was lucky. They all must have thought her a flower of some sort. Or missed the landing of the flowers she liked to wear. One bird in particular liked to rest in her hair whenever she braided it up and pinned it to her head. She quite liked that bird.

 

Needless to say she wasn’t expecting the snapping branches. Creatures heavy enough to snap branches didn’t tend to come round her home. She paused her collecting to look to the disturbance. Praying for a careless deer or just an old tree giving in.

 

A gasp left her lips as she saw what emerged.

 

“Crowe!” She stood up and began to run toward her but stopped in her tracks when she saw what she brought along with her.

 

On her hip was a small pup. Both were filthy but Luna could see the pup’s patterns- white and brown. Little brown patches on her paws like little socks. She was a beautiful little thing. Her tail wagging like crazy as she looked from Crowe to Luna.

 

“Hey, Lu.” she wasn’t even sheepish. She kept her predator grin- somehow still working with a pup chewing her hair.

 

“No wonder you wanted to find your family if this precious little bundle is yours,” she was too shocked to move.

 

Crowe closed the distance between them, carefully handing the wriggling pup over into Luna’s arms, “I found her, she wasn’t mine before, but she is ours now. I missed you, Lu, I hope I didn’t leave you waiting too long.”

 

“You’ll keep me waiting even longer my wolf, someone needs a bath-” Crowe starts to take the pup back, Luna retreats a step with a little grin her own- “and it’s not the pup.”

  


~~~~~

  


“It was hunters. I was on my way back to you when I smelt blood. I couldn’t just leave it, so I investigated. It was horrible Luna...so much blood, so many dead wolves. It was a massacre. It wasn’t even for survival or defence, it was just...it looked more like sport, fun. But Keeva...she was hiding. The smart girl. She was silent as can be but shaking like a leaf. When she saw me though she didn’t even hesitate to run to me. Tail between her legs and crying. It was a miracle she hadn’t gotten hurt. I couldn't leave her there. I stayed long enough to console her then I picked her up. She was mine the moment I laid eyes on her. I-it’s not too much, is it? I didn’t even think about how you might feel…” Luna listened in silence as she told her story, running her fingers through Keeva’s long locks while she slept on her lap.

 

“Of course not, I adore her, I adore you. But there is more to your tale. Why are you back? Not that i’m not over the moon-” Crowe grins, Luna waves her off- “but what about your pack?”

 

Crowe flinches, just slightly but enough. Luna frowns and takes her hand, “They kicked me out. Said I wasn’t pack material,” she scoffs and bares her teeth to the fire, “they gave me a choice, stay and be an outcast or leave. I didn’t need to even consider it. My Moon will always win that debate.”

 

Luna smiled softly and directed Crowes head to her shoulder. She kissed her head, “I’m sorry your pack could not see the beauty that is you. But I will selfishly take their sacrifice. They’ve lost the best member they had to offer. But I don’t do returns.”

  
Crowe laughed a watery little laugh and nuzzled into Luna’s shoulder and under her ear. She breathed out against the flower sweet skin and whispered, “This is my pack now. The beginning to _our_ pack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! This isn't necessarily the END, it's just the end of their MAIN story! You'll get to learn more about Keeva in the future! There will also be some sneak peeks into the life and interaction of another little wolf into this life! So keep your eyes peeled and subscribe to the series!
> 
> Edit: http://yeollie-bells.tumblr.com/post/174497498593/title-till-queendom-come-pair-lucrowe-chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! The world needs more lucrowe! each chapter will have an edit to go with it!
> 
> Edit/aesthetic: http://yeollie-bells.tumblr.com/post/173189610113/title-till-queendom-come-pair-lucrowe-chapter


End file.
